Enemies no more
by Blackfang64
Summary: Sonja is still tensed with her alliance with Lash, but perhaps a little 'persuasion' will change her views? LashxSonja oneshot


**Author: Hi there, this is my first Advanced wars fic which I'm excited about. Hope I did alright, this is based around during AW: Dual Strike, enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

_What am I so nervous about? _

Footsteps echoed across the empty halls, her eyes shifted across doors before coming to a halt at one particular room.

_Were not enemies anymore, we're allies remember? Still... _

Bringing her hand high, she knocked gently against the door, waiting in silence for an answer. "Come in!" came the response from the other side, issuing the woman to enter.

_Stay calm _

Upon opening the door, the girl was met by a small projectile fired at her cheek. Shifting her eyes across the room, she found herself alone as there was no one in sight.

_That's strange; I could've sworn I heard her voice, not to mention that thing hit me. _

Drifting her eyes down, she found a small object in the shape of a missile at her feet. Slowly raising her gaze, she found in the distance a toy that look to be an artillery vehicle.

_Perhaps that toy fired the missile at me, but how? _

Taking another step into the room, the girl wondered around observing at all the notes and blueprints hung upon the wall.

_She really is a genius, but where is she- _

"You're rather slow today, Sonja" at hearing 'her' voice, Sonja spun around to find a girl of her age standing at the doorway with a smile running along her cheeks.

"L-Lash, how did you, when?" shifting her head back and forth, Sonja pondered at how Lash got the drop on her.

"Teehee, seems I'm way too smart for you, Sonja" kicking the door close, Lash slowly approached the dark haired girl.

"O-only because you used simple tactics, nothing fancy which is new" Sonja slowly began retreating her feet back, watching nervously as Lash continued her approach.

"True, buuuuuuut, you were careless which led to you being captured" a small smiled crept along Lash's lips sending a chill down Sonja's spine.

_C-captured? What is she-? _

Sonja soon found herself back against the wall, fearing for her life as Lash closed in the distance between the two. "Soooo, what are you here for, Son-ja?" Lash asked, chanting the yellow comet girl's name.

"I-I came to give you these, from HQ" Sonja nervous replied, bringing up from her hand a folder. Sonja felt all the blood rushing to her head as Lash pressed herself against Sonja's body.

"Oh really, is that aaaaallll you came for?" Lash smiled, whilst her hand began walking up Sonja's abdomen, passing over her chest before resting against Sonja's neck.

"Y-yes, if you would-" before Sonja could finished, she found a pair of small delicate hands cupping her cheeks before bringing her down for a kiss. Staring in disbelief, Sonja stood there helplessly as her eyes trailed down to the small pink lips capturing her own.

_So soft, yet so warm._

What seemed an eternity to her, Lash broke away, the wicked smile never leaving her lips. "Hm, you certainly tasted good today, was that strawberry lip gloss I tasted on your lips?" Lash asked, tracing the tips of her fingers around Sonja's lips.

"N-no" Sonja lied, turning her face away to hide her blush.

"You know what happens when you lie?" Lash's voice sunk deep like an animal's roar as she slipped her leg between Sonja's before pressing it hard against her.

A small gasp escaped from Sonja's lips as she felt a small bit of pleasure running through her body. "Now, I'll ask again. Was that strawberry lip gloss I tasted on your lips?" Sonja nodded in reply, watching as Lash retreated her leg away. "Would Sonja like another taste, no?"

"Y-yes" Sonja replied softly.

"I can't hear you"

"Yes" Sonja replied louder this time, watching as Lash brought her lips in for another hot yet passionate kiss. The kiss deepened with Lash pushing her tongue into Sonja's mouth, pressing her body harder against Sonja's own for dominance.

**-0-0-**

"Blarghhh!" Sonja cried out loud, panting heavily with sweat running down her body. Finding the room to be dark, Sonja turned her gaze over to her alarm clock finding it to be two in the morning. "It was... just a dream?" Sonja muttered to herself, running her fingers over her lips.

"Mmm, go back to sleep, love" came the other voice from beside where Sonja slept.

"S-sorry Lash" retreating back down, Sonja brought the bed covers over her body before shifting herself across the figure sleeping before her. Unknowns to her, a small device attached to her forehead blink a small red light through the darkness.

After a few minutes, the figure brought out from under the sheets what could be identified as a remote control of sorts. "Hehe, Sonja sounded so cute when she was enjoying herself in that dream, let's see how she enjoys another taste of my 'Lash of pleasure'" Lash whispered, adjusting the control as a small moan of pleasure come from Sonja. "Teehee"

**End**

**Author: A bit out of character, perhaps. But who can't say Lash wouldn't be the dominant one in that situation, oh well. Read and review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
